Talk:Themes/Old Themes Gallery/@comment-26244866-20150411204459
I have a feeling that there are fake themes on this page. Here are my thoughts of every theme. Rhinestone Rodeo: Definitely real Super Heroes: Also real 80's pool party: I remember this theme... but if I remember correctly, it didn't have "80's" in it. MSP Star Competition: I'm 100% sure that this is real. This time it's personal! Action Competition: While I'm sure the theme is real... I don't remember the "This time it's personal!" thing. Okay, this theme was 4 years ago so I can't remember everything about it. Love Competition: If I remember correctly, it was the Valentine's Day theme in 2011. Every Christmas theme: Most likely real. I don't remember every Christmas theme because there have been so many of them. (I'll just skip the later Christmas themes) Pop Stars Competition: Real. It was the fourth competition in MSP. Slumber Party Competition: I don't know... I remember that there was a Slumber Party competition at some point... but the background is not a real background and themes have real backgrounds... oh wait, there are two Sluber Party theme pictures in this gallery! So the first one is fake and the second one is real. (I'll skip the second Sluber Party picture) Winter competition: I think this was the first competition of MSP. Harry Potter: Even though they sell Harry Potter styled items, there wasn't actually a Harry Potter theme. The logo looks almost exactly like the real Harry Potter logo and I'm pretty sure MSP wouldn't use the real Harry Potter logo in their competitions. Also, MSP doesn't name their movie themes exactly like the movies. For example, the Hunger Games theme was called "The Rebellion". Fall Fashion: This theme might be real... however, the first fall theme in MSP was in 2011 and that background was already made in/before spring 2011. Every theme between We wish you a Merry Christmas and Family Competition: Fake. The real themes don't have any instructions (well, they have but not in the picture)... they could have been Danish MSP exclusive things back then when MSP was still an English teaching site. 50's Competition: Real! It was the first theme that started after I joined (so in other words, I started during the theme that was before 50's theme). Camp MSP: Most likely real... I know that this background came with a theme that was after June 2011. Circus Competition: Real Egypt Competition: Real. I remember taking part in it. Eternal Love Competition: Real. And by the way, it was NOT called "Twilight competition". So another proof that the Harry Potter competition is fake. Funfair Competition: Real Galaxy Love: I don't know... I know there was a theme like this but I don't remember it having the word "love" in it. Halloween Competition: There have been 4 Halloween competitions so far, so there should be two Halloween themes in this gallery. This was the Halloween theme in 2011. Happy New Year Competition: I think it was the new year theme in 2011-2012... My Restaurant Competition: Real! This background was even free to use in ArtBooks during the theme. Neon Sorbet: Also real... Street Dance: Real Tokyo Shopaholics Competition: Real! This theme was sometime in late 2011 or early 2012. Tropical Island: I remember that this theme was sometime in 2012 or 2013. Zoo Competition: This theme was sometime in June 2011. We ♥ Sports: Real. This was theme theme during the Summer Olympics. Water Sports Competition: I remember something like this... but I don't remember it being about sports. Undying Love Competition: This was the theme when Breaking Dawn part 2 was released. Super Heroes: Why is this theme included twice? Street Kidz: Most likely real. Spanish Competition: Real. I even made some movies to the competition. (Yes, movies... with multiple users.) It was one of the themes in May 2011. Pixel Power Competition: This isdefinitely real. And it was in August 2012! I know it because the VIP Pack of July-August 2012 had Pixel Power styled clothes and Pixel Power Competition was made shortly after the Olympics ended but before the VIP Pack changed... MSP Awards Competition: This is real! And no, I'm not confusing this with the one in 2015. This theme was in August-September 2011 and it was two weeks after the MSP Star Competition (so in other words, there was one theme between them). I even said that this competition was the sequel to the MSP Star Competition. Miami Competition: Real. It was sometime in June 2011. Mermaids Competition: Wasn't this theme in 2014? No... this is a different theme than the one in 2014. I think this theme was in 2012... Medical Competition: Real! This was one of the themes in May 2011. Martial Arts: Real. This theme introduced the Karate Pose animation. Magic Competition: Real. This theme was in July-August 2011. Lucky in Love: Real. This was the theme that started on August 9th, 2012. I know it because I made a movie to that theme on August 14th, 2012. And I know it because schools in Finland started on August 14th that year. I think Pixel Power was the theme after this theme. Kick Off: Real. This was a theme in 2012. Jungle Adventure Competition: Real. This theme was sometime in early 2012. Jewel of the Night: Real. This was the third theme of March 2012 (the first one was a spring theme)... at least I think so. At first I thought this was the second one but then I saw Fashion Week and now I remember that Fashion Week was the second theme in March 2012 so this was most likely the third. Jetset Competition: Real House Party: Real. This theme was sometime in 2011 and it introduced one of the jumping animations (back then there was an animation category called Jumping or something like that and there were only very few animations in that category). Home Sweet Home Competition: If I remember correctly, this theme was sometime in late 2011. Haunted Halloween: This was the Halloween theme in 2012. Harvest Festival Competition: I think this theme was in 2011... Happy Birthday Competition: This theme was in March 2011. Garden Competition: This is the spring theme I mentioned earlier. So this was the first theme in March 2012. I was very disappointed because I wanted a Diamond theme (because the VIP Pack at the time was called Diamond VIP and I had no idea what clothes fit to it... by the way, the VIP Pack at the time was the first VIP Pack called Diamond VIP so I thought that Diamond was a style like Christmas and Valentine's Day). Fashion Studio: This was probably one of the themes in 2012-2013. Enchanted New Year: This was the New Year theme in 2012-2013. Easter Competition: The first of the two Easter themes in 2012. Dream Vacation: Real. I think it was in 2012. College Sports: This was one of the themes in January 2012. Beast Easter Competition: The second Easter theme in 2012. Autumn in the City: This theme was sometime in September-October 2012. However, it was no later than October 4th. K-Pop Style: The Gangnam Style theme! Yes, this is real and it was definitely before Halloween because I disliked Gangnam Style back then when the theme was made and I started liking Gangnam Style sometime around Halloween 2012. I think it was in September or early October 2012. Fashion Week Competition: This was the second theme in March 2012. Shuffle Party: Real Lights Camera Action: Real China Town: Real. This theme was sometime around January 2012. Valentines Day Competition: This was the Valentine's Day theme in 2012. Splash Mania: Real Pet World: Real Safer Internet Week: The Safer Internet theme in 2013 and also the first Safer Internet theme ever. Fitness Competition: Real! This theme started on May 19th, 2011. Teen Decor: I remember this background... however, I have no idea what the theme was called. So this might be real. Neon Glow: Most likely real. Cherry Blossom Competition: Real! Street Competition: Real! I remember it. It was in June 2011. School Competition: This picture is edited. It looks almost like the real one but the arrow isn't in the real picture. I know it because I have a screenshot of the theme on my computer. Punk Competition: Real. This theme was sometime in July-August 2011 (most likely July). Music Video Competition: Real. Hipster Competition: Most likely real. Emo Competition: Definitely real! This was the theme when I started MSP with my first user. Candy Competition: Real. This theme was sometime around July 2011. Welcome to Mexico: Real. Hollywood Teens: Most likely real. Pirate Competition: Real! I think it was made in early June, 2011. Boonie Madness: Real. I think it was made around the same time as Boonieverse (early 2013). Masquerade Competition: Most likely real. Easter Competition: The Easter theme in 2011. Also five weeks after MSP's birthday theme and (for unknown reasons) one week BEFORE Easter (two weeks before the start of May). Boonie Funpark: Real. This theme was in summer 2013 (a few weeks after Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog joined). Caribbean Cruisin': Real. This theme was one of the last themes before August 2013... maybe even the last old theme. Urban Underground: Similar to the Sk8rz theme (but apparently this theme was made earlier). Viva Pink!: Real! This theme was sometime in July 2013. MSP GrandPrix: Real. Milk Shake Magic: I think it was real. French Garden Wedding MSP: Real. I think this theme was in 2013. Route 66: This theme was made around the same time was French Garden Wedding. Mysterious City: Real. I think this theme was in May 2013. Bella Italia: Real Monster Aacademy: Real. I think it was in 2012... well, it had to be in 2012 or later because I already knew about Monster High when the theme was made... and it was made before January 2013 because I used that background in a movie in January 2013. Ghost Glamour: Real. And it was sometime before May 2013. Cats, Cats, Cats: Real Valentine's Day: Real. The Valentine's Day theme in 2013. Ski Resort Holiday: I think this theme was sometime in winter 2013... it had to be after November 2012 because I know that the background was made after the one in the Undying Love Competition. Zombie Western: Real! This theme was made sometime in August (or early September) 2012 Beauty Palrour: I don't remember this but it could have been real... it's almost impossible to remember 200+ themes. BBQ Party. Real. It had to be sometime in June 2012 because it was the last theme before Lentävä's VIP membership for a year ended. Once Upon a Time: This theme was sometime in May 2012. Fashion Backstage: I don't remember Everything Must Go: The Rare theme in 2013. This is also missing some themes such as Tiki Competition, Flower Power Competition and Rococo Competition. Update: Now they're not missing. However, there are three Halloween competitions now. I'm pretty sure there were only two Halloween competitions before August 2013 (and the background of the new one was made before the first Halloween theme).